NoragamiSong Drabbles
by kouraisouma
Summary: I know the title sucks but it gives the basic idea. These are drabbles of Noragami going along with songs that I feel fit the moments I want to depict. Sometimes they won't be songs, sorry! Please enjoy and be sure to review for me! Keeps me writing!
1. Chapter 1

A Thousand Years  
Christina Perri

[ Let it be known that I do not own Noragami, nor do I own anything affiliated to it. I lso do not own the song and all rights go to the original artists. This is just my drabbles on the show! Some of these drabbles will be connected, some not. I've decided to write them correlating with song lyrics that I see fitting. Depending on how this goes, I'd like to see others give it a try! ENJOY! ]

 _Heart beats fast, colors and promises. How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid… to fall?  
_  
Capypa Land. A place of many memories for her. Some good and some bad, but still she wanted to remember them all the same. She had her first kiss there; kind of, and shared some of her true feelings; kind of. There was a lot on her mind as she sat just outside of the door to Kofuku's shrine as she waited for Yukine to finish with the study guide she had him working on. Yato was out taking care of a small job which he said he didn't need Yukine for. It left Hiyori feeling slightly lonely as all she could think about from that night was Yato. She sat silently, cradling her chin in her hands before she pulled one away to stare at it. _He was holding this hand. And saying…_ Her thoughts led her face to become bright red and she shook her head vigorously to remove the image from her mind before she got too lost in thought to focus on Yukine.

Yato didn't actually have any work to do, he just couldn't stay cooped up in that place with so much running through his mind. That night at Capypa Land was especially prominent in these jumbled thoughts along with what Nora's next move might be and who she was actually working with to make Yato's life a living hell. He stretched his arms up toward the sky as he inhaled deeply before letting his arms fall to his sides with a long sigh. "What did I say then?" He questioned himself as his cheeks flushed light pink. The memory of that night was taunting him, trying to push him to move forward more. The thought alone caused his heart to increase rapidly as scenarios ran through his mind and his hand absentmindedly reached up to grip at his chest. As he ran through the memory, vivid colors came to mind as the light show went past them and the memory of a promise strained between them. "I…" He looked down to watch his clenched hand open slowly and his heart beat raced even faster as his breath caught in his lungs. _I grabbed her hand and said… "You say such pleasing things… but how much faith can I put in those words?"_ His face flushed a deep red as his hands raised up to tousle his hair roughly and he growled. "What the hell was _that_! I practically called her a liar; Dammit!" He plopped down in the grass and rested his back against a tree as his mind ran through all of the different times she had been the one to save them; to save _him_.

 _But watching you stand alone; all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow…_

So many times, more than he could count on all of his little appendages! She was always so brave with him or in his place. Protecting Yukine and him through just about everything. She was always there, ever since she came crashing into his life. He no longer had any doubts about his feelings now, but he had no idea where she had stood until that night. It was clear to him now that he no longer had to doubt what he thought they had. Even though it was risking her human life, she refused to cut ties with him willingly and that alone made him happy and frightened him into his very core. "Where should I go now? What should I do?" He questioned himself as his arms crossed over his chest and his features took on a very thoughtful expression. Gazing up at the moon, he allowed his mind to wander, hoping it would straighten his thoughts out.

 _I have died every day waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years…_

"I have to talk to her! Tell her how I feel!" He exclaimed fiercely into the night sky before he jumped to his feet in determination. He started walking back, all doubts removed as he made his way passed the park and down the side walk to what could be the hardest thing he'd ever done in his thousands of years. But in that time he lived knowing that someday something like this could happen; that one day he could meet that one person that would make him want to change, want to be better. He knew it had to be her, he knew he'd loved her since before he met her. _For a thousand years, maybe more._

 _Time stands still; beauty in all she is. I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this…_

As he walked up toward the entrance to the shrine he could see her delicate form staring off into the night sky. Her light ivory skin brightly lit, almost glowing in the moonlight and he stopped a few feet away as his breath caught in his throat. Her violet eyes sparkled before they slowly moved down to look toward him and a bright smile crossed her face. _She's stunning…_ His eyes had widened as he stared back at her, taking in every small inch of her features and his heart began to race again. It felt like it would burst out of his chest at any moment and his hand reflexively rose to clench at his chest once more. The movement and the stunned look on his face had her expression changing to one of worry and she rose to her feet before jumped down off the stoop and walk fast toward him. "Yato, are you okay?" She questioned, her violet eyes piercing through his glowing azures like sunlight in springtime. His mouth opened to speak but no words came out and he took a deep breath in, closing his eyes to calm himself. _She's always brave for you, it's your turn; dammit!_ He steadied himself as his own mind scolded him before he opened his eyes which were now ablaze with determination once more. "H-Hiyori." He said her name in a rushed breath, barely audible but she managed to catch it and it caused her to draw in closer to examine his features better. "Yes?" She replied in kind and waited before she realized how close she had gotten and her chest tightened as her face flushed red and she took a few steps back. "S-Sorry!" He blinked and then smiled lightly as any doubt he had was washed away by her actions.

 _One step closer…_

His foot lifted and moved him forward as the other followed suit, carrying him to stand just in front of her once more before he leaned in, his face mere inches away from hers and that light smile grew even more before he leaned in to whisper in her ear. _"I love you; Hiyori Iki."_

 _I have died every day waiting for you; darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. And I will love you for a thousand more._

[ Hello again! I do hope you enjoy this little tidbit. It came to my mind while listening to the song and I thought it was fitting for a God and a Human relationship! Please Read and Respond. I will be waiting! ]


	2. Chapter 2

Ordinary Day  
Vanessa Carlton

[ So keep in mind I will not be writing all of these in the same fashion, so when you see different styles don't get confused. Kay? Muah! Also remember that I do not own the song, lyrics, show, or characters in these one shots! ]

It was just another Ordinary Day for Hiyori Iki, a first year high school student in her first term. She was feeling refreshingly new on this day, like she had a whole new life to look forward to! She had decided long ago, what with her father being a doctor and her family owning a hospital; that she was going to go into the medical field; so she had gotten through her first day of high school like a breeze. Her friends on the other hand were quite depressed about how unfocused they were on the future. But that depression was only temporary as the discussion of boys stole them away from their stresses and brought on a whole new brand of determination. "I will get a boyfriend this year!" One of them exclaimed as the other laughed. Hiyori on the other hand was lost in idle thought and before she knew it they were all going their own ways. She waved goodbye with a smile to each of them and decided to take the long way round following along the river. It wasn't long until she came across a strangely dressed man with raven colored hair who was sitting on the hand rails that protected walkers from falling into the river; looking to the sky. There was a strange, yet sweet aroma that danced around in the breeze and she could tell that it was coming from the man in the black tracksuit.

As she drew nearer to him, her eyes locked on him with curiosity; the man cocked his head to the side to glance at her as she passed by but when he did his eyes widened. She was looking directly at him. This near shore girl could see him? Not possible! He grinned as he spun around on the small bar that held his hind and locked eyes with her, causing her to stop dead in her tracks and just stare right back at him. His crystalline eyes were so bright they were practically glowing, and his pupils were dilated into slits like a cat. She had never seen anyone like him before and as she scanned his features she began to notice that he was quite attractive too. "H-hello…" She said quietly in confused tone and the man's eyes grew wide with surprise. "You can see me?!" His surprisingly high pitched voice was really adorable and his question caused her to laugh a bit before she nodded. "Of course I can silly, why wouldn't I be able to?" She asked with a tilt of her head and he just shook his head wildly for a moment before he thought of an idea. "Okay. Well, I'm Yato." He held out a hand to her with a large grin. "Why don't you take my hand? Come on, might as well live while ya can; right?" She blinked several times in confusion as she looked from his face to his offered hand several times. She couldn't figure out what it was at the moment, but there was something about this man; he was like a shooting star, he shined.

Taking his offered hand without another moment of thought, she was swept into his arms before he jumped to his feet on that small pole and then jumped toward the sky. It was like they were flying! An adventure was just before her and she couldn't help but feel excited as she watched the city below before they came down upon rooftops and began jumping from one to another through the city. He spoke to her of many things, but his words didn't just make sense to her. She could swear those words could heal. There was always something missing in her small, happy life; and today she had a feeling that it was always this man. Strange, huh? As they settled on her own rooftop she turned to look into the "God's" eyes once more. As she did it felt as though she hadn't just met him, but like she had known him for all of time. "Thank you, Yato." She said with a bright smile and Yato blushed before looking away with a small smile of his own. "Uh… yeah, no problem. I just hope you can remember this time." He didn't give her time to process and reply; instead, he helped her to the ground and vanished.

Hiyori woke the next morning with a stretch and a light yawn before she blinked and shot right up in her bed. Looking around, everything seemed just how it should be and she thought to herself, _what an interesting dream. I just wish… it weren't._ She had thought it was just an ordinary dream, but as she began to make that wish, a God who was waiting just outside her window for this flicked a five yen coin into the air with a big smile. _He was real…_ "You have made a wish and it's been heard loud and clear!" Soon enough, he would reconnect with her, and she always remembers.

[ Okay boys and girls! Can you find all of the song lyric/song similarities in this one?! I think I like it this way. May adapt to this style alone. Please read and respond. Muah! ]


	3. Chapter 3

Hero/Heroine  
Boys Like Girls

[ **StrawberryAngel96** , thank you very much for your suggestions! I'm having a bit of trouble working on ideas for the "Out of My League" song but I do plan on using it because it was awesome! Taylor Swift on the other hand… I don't think I like that one too much (I'm so sorry!) I just don't see the characters of this show actually fitting that song =(. I do hope you all enjoy what I do have though! And remember, I don't own any of this; rights to all respective owners! ]

How long had it been since she had first met Yato? She sat silently staring out of her open bedroom window in thought as she watched the bustle of people down below. She had nearly forgotten about him twice already, but she didn't plan on risking that happening again so she'd made a wish to him the night before. Just thinking about it had her face flushing a bright red and her hands fluttered up to hold her cheeks as she groaned. "How did I say something like that so easily?!" She exclaimed before she folded her arms on the windowsill and rested her head atop of them. Memories flooded back from last night behind her closed eyes. _"I don't know if I'm willing to lose you again, mister!" She stated, pointing a finger at him with a very serious expression which caused the God to blink in confusion. "You and Yukine have worked through all of this, but what about me?! I believe I will make another wish." She said, pulling a five yen coin out of her skirt pocket and holding it up in front of her. Yato's confusion only grew as he listened and watched her but he nodded. "Go ahead." She smiled brightly, causing Yato's eyes to go wide and his cheeks to flush a light pink. "I wish that Yato will always remember me, no matter what happens. And that he'll remain by my side as long as possible!" She said in a determined tone before flicking the coin at him. He caught it with ease, but he was so surprise by her words that his whole face was now beet red. "I… uh, well. You have made a wish…" He managed to squeeze out between tight breaths, as the tightness in his chest threatened to suffocate him. "And it's been heard, loud and clear." He flicked the coin up before catching it with a bright smile on his face._

The memory trailed off with his smiling face and she felt the heat rise all through her body. "What the hell!" That smile of his was burned into her retina's, she sworn on it, because every time her eyes closed she saw it causing her heart to skip so many beats she might believe she were dead. She sighed into her arms before taking in a deep breath, a familiar scent coming in with strength as she did and her heart stopped. _He's really close!_ She shot up quickly, only to be face to face with her God whose blue eyes were sparkling in the early noon light. "Hiyoriiiii!" He said cheerfully, wrapping his arms around her neck tightly and rubbing his face roughly against her own, causing the heat in her body to rise into her face with embarrassment before she growled and grabbed under his elbows, slinging him off of her and onto her bed. "What the hell, _Yato!"_ She exclaimed, happy at this moment that she was home alone. He slowly moved to sit right and shake off the pain before he whined. "Hiyoriiiii, why are you so mean! I was just happy to seeeeee you!" At his own words his face burned red and he looked away from her and her angry, embarrassed red face. She thought on his words for a moment before she sighed. "I'm sorry. It just surprised me is all." She moved across the room to take a seat on the bed across from where he was leaning against the wall. "Did you need me for something?" She asked quietly, trying to be nicer. His eyes widened a bit and he looked at her, their eyes locking and causing both of them to blush but he held strong. Clearing his throat, he nodded before he spoke. "Let's go out, Hiyori. Just you and me."

It was like a whirlwind of happenings once she agreed. He hoisted her into his arms and opened his phone before they vanished in a flash of light, leaving her body behind on her bed to rest. "Hey, wa…wait! Where are we going?!" She asked frantically as she clung to him but all he offered was his goofy grin. When his feet finally landed firmly on the ground he held on hand over her eyes quickly and place her feet on the ground. "Are you ready?!" He asked like an excited child before he revealed his secret. "Disney Land! I figured, Capypa Land was great, but it made you uncomfortable for some reason…" He trailed off and eyed her suspiciously before he went on. "So why do we try and have some fun here?" He looked so cheerful and it was magnified by the fact that it was just the two of them. His glee was contagious and Hiyori smiled widely back at him with a big nod. "Yeah, let's do this!" She said before he grabbed hold of her hand and ran forward through the gates. After paying for the tickets and grabbing tour guides, they both discussed things they wanted to do, and he was dead certain he'd get his sign right this time!

As they sat discussing the day's activities, a band was setting up not too far from them; getting ready to play a they finally managed to agree on what to do, they rose from the bench and headed for the first ride. "So, so Hiyori! Are you happy? Excited?" His eyes were sparkling, you could practically see the childish stars in them and Hiyori laughed. "You bet! I can't wait to spend the whole day with…" She trailed off as her face lit up red and she cleared her throat. "All of this fun stuff to do!" _Did that make sense? I sure hope that made sense! Crap…_ She thought nervously, but apparently Yato hadn't caught on to her moment of embarrassment because he was nodding his head like a bobble doll. "Yes, yes, I completely agree!" Grabbing her hand again, they ran past the stage set-up and straight to the first line they had to wait in. Checking to make sure he had his sign in his seemingly infinite pocket inside his sweatsuit, he silently celebrated the fact that he did in fact remember it while Hiyori watched the band make their way on stage. "Actually Yato, I think I'd like to watch them preform… if that's alright?" It was one of those American Bands that she was actually a fan of, now that she got a good look at all the banners and now she was even more excited that they had come! Yato blinked a few times before he sighed and nodded. "Sure, let's go see them, and then we'll get back in line!" He exclaimed that last bit before he felt Hiyori take _his_ hand this time and pull him along. This caused the God to blush; luckily she wasn't looking at him.

When they arrived at the stage they were nearly at the front of the gathering people and the band made their introduction before they slipped into their first song.

" _It's too late baby there's no turnin' around!  
I got my hands in my pockets and my head in the clouds.  
This is how I do, when I think about you.  
I never thought that you could break me apart,  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart.  
You wanna get inside, well you can get in line, but not this time!  
Cause you caught me off guard… and now I'm runnin' and screamin'_

 _I feel like a hero, and you're my heroine!_

Hiyori was singing along with the song, causing Yato to listen more closely to the lyrics. As he did his eyes widened and his hand reach for his pant pocket. _This song… this is… maybe now?_ He thought to himself as he listened on, taking in the lyrics to what he now dubbed _their_ song.

 _I won't try to philosophize, I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes,  
This is how I feel and it's so, so real.  
I've got a closet filled up to the brim,  
with the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why, you'd even try but I won't lie…  
That you caught me off guard… and now I'm runnin' and screamin'_

 _I feel like a hero, and you're my heroine!  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

This was it! Yato pulled the small secret item out of his pocket before he flipped it in the air like a five yen coin and grinned as he tried to steady his breathing. Hiyori watched him out of the corner of her eyes and got curious. "Why are you playing with money, Yato? Did someone make a wish at some point that I don't know about?" She looked around the crowd at everyone getting into the music and her face scrunched in confusion before he spoke. "It's not a five yen piece, Hiyori…" His voice was low, just barely audible over the music before he stooped down onto one knee, now facing her as he took her hand into his own. "No, it's not money. It's something much more precious. Hiyori…" He cleared his throat as he took in deep breaths. "You've been around for me for whatever reason there may be but, I want to be more…" Okay, that didn't come out right and as he fumbled through his brain in embarrassment at his screw up; Hiyori was putting two and two together and her eyes grew wide. "Um… Yato…" His head snapped up to meet her gaze and his red face and near tears confirmed her suspicion as he suddenly just came out with it. "I wanna be with you forever, however the hell long that is. Marry me?" He slid the small, white gold band lined with diamonds with one sapphire in the heart of it onto her finger and felt as his heart beat sky rocketed and just stopped. He wanted to cry, the tightness in his chest was too much; the worry in his mind overwhelming, but he waited on baited breath for her reply.

Hiyori on the other hand was not holding a damn thing back as tears streamed down her face and she tried to breathe through elated sobs. "Ya…to… This is our first date, dammit!" She stated factually but in a rush and looked as if she were going to say more. "But… I always want you by my side too. So, fine, yes. My answer is yes!" She cried out over the music and fell to her knees before wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. The stunned God took a mere second to process everything before he grabbed tightly onto her and allowed his tears to happily flow into the crease between her neck and shoulder.

" _And I feel a weakness comin' on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong.  
Had my heart on lockdown, and then you turned me around!"  
And I feel just like a newborn child, every time I get a chance to see you smile  
it's not complicated! I was so jaded!  
And you caught me off guard… now I'm runnin' and screamin'…"_

[ Okay guys! Tell me what ya think. I absolutely think this is the utmost perfect song for these two and if any of you have any AMV making experience. Please get on making this a Yatori AMV, please?! Also, leave me reviews? LOVE, MUAH! ]


	4. Chapter 4

[ Titleless. ]

 _Bodies litter the blood soaked ground around the feet of a man with piercing crystal eyes, practically glowing with a lust for_ Calamity. _A sword in hand, drenched in the blood of fallen innocents; he wanders on waiting for more wishes to come along. One day he heard the worst of the worse, a wish that would make an enemy out of a fellow God. But what was he to do, if the price was right? Either way, at this point he had no fucks left to give and was bored as all hell. The Regalia called himself Kazuma from Bishamon's beloved Ma clan. Apparently one of them had blighted her and that caused indiscretion among the whole lot of them. When he arrived on the scene it was like a horror movie. Bodies upon bodies of Regalia had meshed together creating a giant Akayashi. "It looks like they've devoured her, there's nothing left to do here but let it go." He stated coolly but as he turned around; the young punk, Kazuma exclaimed. "I can see her, right in the heart of it! She's still in there! Please, Yatogami! Please, save my master!" That damned kid's begging was annoying; so with a heavy sigh, Yato went to hacking away at the obscene beast all the while a pleading war Goddess cried out mournfully for her "family."_

At the time, Yato had no idea what a real family had felt like, but now eyes his eyes flickered open from that horrible recollection of a nightmare; he stared at his "family" as they all happily discussed what they were going to do once he had woken. The people who made wishes to him before, terrible wishes; would always remember him as a God of Calamity. For centuries, The God Yabokou would be in textbooks as a murderer. That was not too farfetched from those times, but now he had one firm believer as he tried to change his title. He wanted to be better, to become someone great; _for her._ His original story had turned to dust, but this story he believed would be pure gold. He hadn't sparked any suspicion yet so he quickly closed his eyes and pretended to sleep as he listened to their conversation. Yukine seemed a bit subdued as he spoke which didn't seem out of place considering the fact that Yato had just run off for a month with Nora but as Hiyori spoke Yato began to feel at ease. He was sure she had questions of her own but for the time being she sounded extremely grateful about him making it back home alive. Kofuku tried to sound like her usual cheery self, but there was an underlying tone of worry in her voice. Diakoku didn't speak, like, at all which was strange for him. Though, they had lost one. _Ebisu._ The name crossed his mind like a heavy anchor and his eyes shot open again only to find Hiyori sitting right in front of him, wringing out a cloth to probably put it on his forehead.

Noticing his eyes opening, her eyes widened slightly in surprise before she smiled; that smile that spoke volumes to him. She remained silent and continued as she was to not let on that he was awake yet. What did that mean, what was the purpose of not announcing it? He let the idea run through his head as the others rose from the table and began leaving the room. When Hiyori was the only one left she placed her hands on her folded knees and looked down at him with a smile, but her eyes were so sad. He hadn't expected that and it felt like there was a hot iron poker piercing straight through his heart. "… Hi." Was all he could manage. She had been the one to call his real name, to save him again. He owned her so much more than he thought he could ever offer. "Hi again." She said lightly, nearly a whisper as she leaned in closer, causing heat to rise up in Yato's cheeks. "Wh-what is it?" He asked in a quiet fluster and she just smiled. "I will kill you, the next time you do that to us." Her words were stone cold and serious but the pain in her eyes, the strain you could hardly catch on to in her tone; he knew she was hurting terribly and just acting strong. In that moment so many different thoughts ran through his mind. He wanted to move, to act, to try and quell the storm inside her heart but he knew he couldn't. Not right now since he was the one who caused it.

He felt the tears stinging at the corners of his eyes and with her being so perceptive she had caught onto them to. She raised her hand slowly toward his face and used the tip of her index finger to wipe a tear from the eye closest to the floor, slowly dragging the finger down his cheek in a caressing manner. "No tears from _my_ God today. Smiles only, you owe us that much at least." _Her_ God? Was it just his imagination, or did she just really _claim_ him? He didn't want to get the wrong idea so he sat up slowly and shifted to where he was facing her directly and so close that their knees were touching. "What was that first part?" He asked in a meek whisper as tears still threatened to pour over. Her head tilted curiously as her smile faded for a moment. "What? I said no tears from my God…" When she repeated herself she had finally realized how that sounded and her face became red and hot as her hands flew to hold her cheeks. "Now, wait. Don't get the wr…" Though she was only midway through her sentence, she was cut off. Before she realized it, he had leaned in closer, closing the final bit of distance between them before his hand flew over her mouth and he pressed his lips against it. He spoke from there as his face heated even more than it had before. "Thank you, Hiyori Iki; for saving me again, and never giving up on me." His voice was so low, but she had caught every word before his hand slipped from her mouth and it was kept shut once more, but this time with an actual kiss. _I may not know much about any of this, but I do understand one thing. This girl is invaluable, and I love every piece of her._

[ Okay guys! Sorry this one doesn't really have a correlating song. It was going to be Centuries by Fall Out Boy, but I need a bit more time to think on that one. This was just a little something I thought of while I rewatched the last few episodes of season two. My next fic-lit should be about Kofuku x Diakoku, at least I plan on it anyway. I adore those two! Anyway, let me know what ya think! MUAH! ]


	5. Chapter 5

Blessed the Broken Road  
Rascal Flats

"Do you ever think back, ya know, to when you first named me?" Diakoku asked as he and Kofuku sat quietly sipping on sake' as they stared into the starry sky. When he asked, a small, sad smile crossed her lips and she nodded; those two bobbing front curls bouncing around her petite face and he watched her. Taking in every inch that the moonlight touched as her violet eyes glittered with memories. "I sure do. I remember every small, painful, and happy detail of it. You were the most beautiful soul I'd ever seen. And you became a fan when I called you! Oh, how happy that had made me! But every memory of yours that flooded through me; each more painful than the last, I wasn't quite sure of my ability to handle you." She spoke lightly with a small smile; her eyes staring off into the distant past as she recalled that moment. Warmth suddenly enveloped her as he wrapped one of his large arms around her tiny shoulders and pulled her onto his lap. "You were the God that blessed my broken road. Who woulda' thought; a God of Poverty. I had always wondered; in my human life I had had a wife and loved her dearly. But something always seemed off. Like, ours souls weren't on the same wave length. I understand now, thanks to you." He leaned in and rested his large chin on her shoulder and whispered those final three words and her face lit up.

"Oh, Diakii! You're too sweet!" She said as her small hand reached up to cup his cheek and her cheek rested against his other. "You saved me; you guide me and love me even knowing who and what I am. You accept my joking with Yatii, and my play with humans. I couldn't have asked for a better partner." She was a God, and never thought she would be able to love anyone. Then, here came Diakoku when she desperately needed someone. A small ball of light that caught her eye and she knew then; he had to be the one! Oh yes; she remembered that day like it was yesterday, and every day that came after; as a matter of fact. "I remember everything from my past; my wife and children, the accident, and the pain and suffering of being the only one to survive. All of that though; I will always believe that all of those moments were signs directing me to you." Obviously he became a poet when he was drunk and they were alone but Kofuku was sucking it all in happily as she snuggled against him.

"All those years I'd spent; I had just been passing through on my way to you. I may have chosen the wrong way to get here, but I'm glad it worked out in the end." He hugged her close to him and took in a deep breath, reveling in her scent. Each God had their own sweet aroma, and he adored hers the most. She let out a content sigh and wiggled around to wrap her arms around his neck. "My Kokki. All this sweet talking; I really do enjoy it, but what do you say we head to bed?" She questioned with a playful twinkle in her eyes and he caught on to it fairly quickly with a broad grin. "Of course, My Lady." He replied, rising to his feet with her still cradled in his arms. She giggled and kissed his cheek as they made their way through the front room and upstairs to go reminisce in another way. _I ended up with the God that blessed the broken road I was on to reach her. Thank you, Kofuku…_

[ This chapter is extremely short, but it held a lot of sweet meaning in it. This is how I believe they'd be with no one around and a few good drinks in them XD. I will not leave you with just this, though! I have had an idea for another, so I think I will be updating twice tonight since the night is still young! RxR for me? MUAH! ]


	6. Aoi Shiori - Part 1

**Song: Aoi Shiori – Part 1  
[English Version, Opening for Anohana]**

[ Author's notes: Well, well. It's been quite some time since a song has hit me this hard for a fic, but this one spoke to me in volumes. Not the whole song itself but a few significant lines that fit well with my Fave Noragami ship! This song fic itself may be stretched into several chapters, also. I think it would make its own, nice, little story. Anyway, without further ado, here is the update some of you have been waiting for! Please let me know what you think! – DA ]

 _I make a wish then I turn to the next page._

Yukine' was slowly flipping through the notebook Hiyori had made for him, full of notes he needed to study to take a quiz she had prepared for him which she would be giving him at the end of the week. Riddled all through the pages of neatly written notes were small [and quite horribly drawn] pictures of her and Yato's face, cheering him on to do his best and keep working hard. At every one he spotted he'd release a snort, making Yato's eyebrow twitch as the Stray God rested on the floor where he was flipping through a magazine. "Yukine', what is with all the underhanded laughing?!" He questioned, dramatically so, as if he were annoyed by the noise. Yukine' knew that wasn't the case, in fact; he knew his master was probably jealous. Of what, he had no idea. Maybe because Hiyori had put so much work into something just for _him._ That idea brought a flash of a smile to his lips before he cast a lazy glance at his master. "Hiyori's infamous art work." He stated matter-of-factly, as if flaunting that he was the first one to see her craft. Yato's eyes widened in shock and curiosity before he hopped to his feet from where he was and rushed over to take a peek. Yukine' had expected as much so just as the God got to where he could look over his shoulder, he snapped the notebook shut with a smug grin. "Nuh-uh. Mine. Go get your own Hiyori masterpiece." His grin grew wider as he could feel the air around Yato become pouty and he laughed before rising to his feet and heading out of their room, Yato's protests falling on deaf ears.

"No fair, Yukineeeeeee'! I wanna see too! Show me, show me, SHOW ME!" The God whined relentlessly without moving before he completely lost sight of Yukine' as he headed down the stairs. A poked out pouting lip only rested on his face for a moment longer before he smiled lightly to himself. _She's always so good to us._ Sure, he used to actually get jealous over it, but as the time had gone by he realized how amazing Hiyori was for doing all she did for the two of them, together or separate. With all of these thoughts of Hiyori now swirling around in Yato's mind, he jumped up from where he was and headed for the door. He had to see her now, he just had to. With that in mind, he headed straight down the stairs with a wave and nod to Kofuku, Daikoku, and Yukine' he headed out the door of the shrine home and leapt up. He had gained a lot of ground jumping around, but he stopped to rest on a street light as he pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial, number 1, Hiyori. He held the phone to his ear, and when he heard the other end connect he could practically feel the anxiety seeping through before she even spoke. "Yato?" She said his name like a question, like she wasn't sure it was him. Or like she wasn't sure who he was? His heart jumped up into his throat as the thought crossed his mind and he quickly cleared it before speaking. "Y-yeah, it's me. I was calling to see what you were doing right now." This wasn't something he usually did, he'd usually just pop up and surprise her but he felt like he wanted to do it right this time. The other side of the line was silent for a long moment which was causing Yato's anxiety to grow even more before he heard her draw in a sharp breath, like she'd just remembered something she had… forgotten! "Ah, well. Actually, I'm at my grandmother's with my brother right now. But I should be free in about an hour. Is something the matter?" Yato couldn't speak anymore. He was pouring cold sweat at this point, and completely lost in some dismal part of his mind. Having not received an answer from him, Hiyori sighed deeply. "I'll meet you at the park in fifteen minutes." Was all she said before the call was disconnected from her end. Yato stood motionless for a whole five minutes before snapping back to reality with a shock. "The park!" He said before leaping forward and making his way over.

As she walked, Hiyori sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time in five minutes. _Why was I so surprised when he called me? What was that? Had I actually…_ Her hands began to fidget together in front of her skirt as she thought about it, trying to figure out what it had been that she had forgotten. She remembered remembering it, but she couldn't remember what _it_ was. This had happened to her twice before, and the more she thought about it; the more worried she grew. _Is it because of that?_ She questioned herself, remembering something that had happened earlier during school. She shook her head vigorously to remove the thoughts from her mind. _Don't let him get to you! Something must be wrong with me._ Another sigh escaped her lips.

 **FLASHBACK: SCHOOL EARLIER THAT DAY**

" _Hiiiiyori-chan!" That voice! It grated on her nerves and made her skin crawl all at the same time. "Fujisaki-san." She stated coldly, being sure to remove the `Sempai` she had always used before she found out about his devious ways and about him being Yato's father. "Oh, don't be so cold, Hiyori-chan. After all, we're friends; right?" His voice was dripping with venom as he spoke and it made her visibly shudder before she shot him a glare. "In what world were we ever friends." It wasn't really a question, rather than a statement and it caused him to mock a pout before an evil grin curled at the corner of his lips. His hand moved to rest firmly on her back and he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I surely hope you don't_ forget _anything today, Hiyori-chan. That would be a real shame." That grin on his face lasted a moment longer before he turned away from her and started walking in the opposite direction, leaving her feeling slightly violated and very, very worried._

[ Author's notes! Again!: Hiiiii again guys! Sorry, it's kind of short, and I'm cutting it off here because I actually wanna stretch it out. It will be more like a story, with a few of the song's lines embedded in it. The song IS the inspiration, that's why it's being place here. But, the story itself will be more in depth than any of my short song drabbles. This will be a single song _story!_ I hope you follow on, because I am really happy with this idea! RxR! Much love, DA. ]  
 **  
**


	7. Aoi Shiori - Part 2

Aoi Shiori [Part 2]

Hiyori walked the rest of her way to the park deep in thought about forgetting again. She stewed over the situation with a worried crease between her brows before she took in a deep breath and let it out in a huff. "How could I let him get to me so bad… I should know better!" She said, clenching her hand into a fist before sighing and letting her hand fall back down at her leg again. She had to tell him what happened at school today; maybe he could help her figure out what was wrong. "Anyway, why am I so worried…?" She questioned herself before she stopped in her tracks and took a look at her surroundings. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she realized she was now in the park. "Huh. I wonder why I felt the need to come here." She mumbled to herself, still looking around like a lost puppy. Something in the back of her mind was nagging at her again; what was it that she had forgotten this time? Whatever it was, her heart was beating rapidly, indicating that it was something very important. Meanwhile, a certain unpopular God was making his way toward her at break-neck speeds; His mind in a tizzy about the possibility of her being able to forget him so easily, so quickly!

Yato landed without a sound on the light pole nearest to the park and let his eyes wander among the small crowd that had gathered there for daily fun. When his eyes landed on Hiyori they widened somewhat at the look on her face. She looked absolutely confused. What was going on with her today! "HIIIIYOOORIIIIIIII!" Yato yelled out from where he was before he jumped down from the pole and started running the short distance toward her. He watched as she searched the area, clearly having heard her name called but not once were her eyes connecting with him. _Oh no, please, no!_ He thought before he stood just in front of her and reached out, hesitating a moment. "…Hiyori?" He said quietly and watched as she looked directly at him, but not really. No, she was looking through him. His eyes grew wide with fear before he gripped her hand in his in a desperate attempt to make her see him. When he did, her eyes went wide as she took a deep breath in. _Hmmm, nice smell…_ was all she thought before her eyes focused on what was in front of her. "Ya…to…?" She said in a small voice before her eyes grew wide and she flung her arms around his neck. "Oh, Yato! How could I have…" At this point he was holding back tears that had been threatening to run free and Hiyori was allowing hers to roll down her cheeks like rivers. Yato slowly wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace and sighed into the bend in her neck. "It's okay, we will figure this out. Just tell me what happened. What do you think caused this?" His voice was hoarse; his throat dry from the worry and fear that had just been strangling him.

After at least a half an hour, Hiyori's sobs slowed to a minimum and she began explaining her run in with Yato's father that day in school. "He said… that he hoped I wouldn't forget anything today…" She said before she took in a deep, steadying breath. Yato's eyes narrowed before he cursed under his breath. "Damn him, I knew he had something to do with this! But…" He trailed off, keeping a firm grip on Hiyori's hand before walking back in the direction of her grandmother's house. "I'm going to stick to you like glue until I figure this out." He said in a determined tone, and Hiyori knew from the look in his eyes, and the tightness in her chest that she had no room, or will for that matter; to argue about it. "…Thank you." She said quietly and at first Yato looked startled at the words but before long he was smiling at her. "Anything for you." The words just slipped right off of his tongue and it caused both of their cheeks to flush a bright red and they snapped their heads in the opposite directions to not be able to see. The rest of the walk back to her grandmother's was silent, but as soon as they arrived her brother came running out of the house, wielding a duster. "Stop holding my sister's hand, you!" He bellowed before swinging his duster at Yato, causing Yato to release Hiyori and jump out of the way of his attack. "Whoa! Wait just a tic, Masamoi!" Yato's voice came out in a desperate plea before his eyes darted to Hiyori, who was now staring at her brother in mild curiosity. "What are you doing with that duster out here? Get back inside and _dust!_ " She ended her words with a swift kick to the lower end of his back, causing him to stumble forward before he managed to straighten up and look at her, confusion all over his face. "I was attacking Yato for making a move on my little sister, duh!" He bellowed in reply as he attempted his play on being a good big brother. "Whatever." She said with a roll of her eyes as she started to head inside her grandmother's house. "And who the hell is _Yato,_ anyway?" She added sharply as she ascended the stairway to the front door, leaving Masamoi gaping at her in the front yard. He turned himself quickly to face Yato with a worried expression. "What's happening?" He questioned quietly, but the pained expression on Yato's face made the rest of what he had planned to say lag behind; lost on their way to his mouth. "Someone has decided it's best if Hiyori forgets who I am…" Yato's voice came out in a strained whisper and trailed off with a pained, groan like noise. "How can I fix this?" He questioned quietly to himself as he gazed up at the sky. "She can only remember me if I'm in physical contact with her." He said, a little louder so her brother could hear and Masamoi's eyes widened.

"I see…" Her brother said as his shoulder slumped. "Well, what are you waiting for then?! Go up there and make her remember! You have my permission to hold her hand as long as you need to today." Yato's eyes widened at her brother's honest words and smile before he nodded firmly and quickly head inside. "Hiiiiiyori!" He yelled as he dashed through the house; finding her in the kitchen he slowed to a quick walk and stood behind her before reaching out. His palm pressed against her back and he felt he gasp in surprise before she turned around quickly, Yato keeping his hand on her elbow now. "Ah, Yato… AGAIN?!" _Promise me, at least you'll remember me and the days we have shared… but still, I cannot shake the feeling that something is wrong here…_


End file.
